


Fateful Night

by helplesstragedy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesstragedy/pseuds/helplesstragedy
Summary: Set three years after promised day. A drunken dinner leads to a steamy night for Edward Elric and Roy Mustang. Upon waking up Ed realizes it might have been a mistake. He showed his feelings but what if he was rejected? From what he can remember it was great, but what that enough? And what about the serial killer that has been looming the streets of Central? RoyEd.





	1. Drunken Mistakes

Edward's eyes shot open. It was so bright. The sun was shining through the large window and it almost blinded him.

As he took in his surroundings he realized he wasn't at home with Al. He slowly tried to sit up but failed, being as there were sharp pains flowing through his body. He sighed and turned over. He gasped. There lay Roy Mustang, snoring beside him. What the hell?!

Ed was shocked. He looked down and was mortified he..was naked! All the memories of the previous night came flooding in.

The Colonel asking for help, Ed coming over, the dinner, the wine, the kissing, the..sex. It all came back in a whirlwind and Ed groaned internally. Had his secret crush on the colonel come out and Roy acted on it? Who would've thought Roy would act on it.

Sure Ed had had sex before but never did it feel like that. Last night had been amazing and sensual. Soft and sexy, sweaty and passionate. Everything he had fantasized about.

Ed moved his hands up and down his skin. He could still feel the tingles of where Roy had kissed him. Could still feel the length of Roy inside him. It was too good to be true. Was it all real? He thought through the previous events.

They were just talking about a case over dinner when Roy brought out the wine..  
..........................................................................................................................................................  
He set it on the table and Ed eyed the two empty glasses, "serving wine to twenty year olds Colonel, how sweet," he said.

"Ah I guess I'll take it back then," Roy teased moving the bottle away.

Ed frowned, "pour."

Roy grabbed the two glasses and filled them to the brim with a crisp red wine. Ed smiled and took his glass taking a greedy sip. The wine was sweet and not bitter at all. It made him feel warm inside. 'What a girly choice' he thought.

He downed the first glass and decided he'd like more.

-a bottle of wine later-

"So this guy comes up to me and pinches me right? I'm like dude, you aren't dreaming stop pinchin!" Ed laughed.

Roy smiled, "what the hell Fullmetal, sounds made up," he slurred.

"Nope, scouts honor."

Roy laughed, "you were a scout?"

"Yeah so what bastard?!"

"I'm just imagining you in that uniform performing tasks, what a joke," Roy said continuing to laugh to himself.

"Hey fuck you, my mom made us," Ed replied his face going darker as he mentioned her.

Roy put down his glass and sighed, "sorry, I didn't mean to..um make you feel bad."

Ed smiled softly looking up at him, "you suck at emotions Colonel."

Roy frowned, "shut up pipsqueak."

"WHO YOU CALLIN SO SMALL HE CAN'T REACH THE COUNTER?!"

"You." Roy grinned.

Ed growled, "fuck you."

There was a silence. Roy stared at him intently. The tension in the room almost evident, although it wasn't a negative tension.

"Would you like that?" Roy asked.

"Like what?" Ed asked afraid of the answer.

Roy leaned into Ed closely getting right by his ear, "for me to fuck you," he whispered.

Ed shivered as Roy's deep voice and hot breath reverberated off his skin, giving him goosebumps. He gulped as he took in what his commanding officer had said.

"You want me, I can sense it," Roy teased, kissing down his neck.

"I..Colonel.." was all Ed could formulate. His brain couldn't think.

"I have to admit," Roy started moving his lips down Ed's collar. "I have always wondered what you'd feel like wrapped around me begging for more."

Roy moved his hand up Ed's shirt feeling the taut nipples that instantly hardened, "you have to know that my interest in women is all a ruse."

Ed pushed Roy back, "w-what?"

Roy stared, confused. "I'm gay."

"I thought you..you liked girls, all those dates and such," Ed said.

"All fake, I wanted to keep it a secret." He moved his lips to Ed's and kissed him softly.

Ed melted against Roy's soft lips, instantly entranced. He closed his eyes and let out a small moan. He felt Roy smirk against his lips as he pulled away.

"Oh come on Edward, don't tell me you don't feel the same," he said staring at him. Those onyx eyes full of lust. Roy rarely said his name, it was so sexy coming out of those firm lips.

"I-I well.."

In truth, Ed had always been attracted to men. Ever since he had accidentally encountered Winry naked, and it had no affect whatsoever, he knew he was gay. Of course he'd admired Roy Mustang. Who wouldn't? He was the biggest player in Amestris, a war hero. A true danger in the eyes of a hormonal young man, but never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined this.

Roy pulled Ed up and moved him to the bedroom. He laid Ed down on the soft white sheets of his bed and moved over him.

"Tell me you want me Ed," Roy mumbled against his neck.

Ed shivered as Roy began to undress them. Both men lay there without a shirt, skin against skin. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy and moaned at the pure electric touch.

"I-I need you Colonel."

It was Roy's turn to moan, "please Ed, call me Roy when we're alone."

At his words Ed smiled, "I like being alone with you, Roy."

Roy smiled and started removing the rest of their clothing, inch by inch they came closer to pure pleasure. Their screams echoed on the thin walls, a mixture of pure pain and pleasure. And as the night dragged on, Ed remembered he had hoped it would never end.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................  
-back to the present-

"Oh dear god..what have I done," Ed whispered.

He slowly stood up, careful not to rustle the bed. Last thing he wanted was for Roy to wake up. He didn't know how to face him. Sure the night was great, well the parts he remembered anyway, but what if Roy was regretful? It was probably just the alcohol talking.

He searched for his clothes and put each item on, as he did he began to feel a massive pain in his head.

"God.." Great, a hangover.

As he walked around, gathering his boots he realized just how sore he really was. Everything hurt. He looked down at his skin and saw bruises and light scratches, how would he explain all this?

He went to the bathroom to wash out his mouth, and gently wash himself off, mainly to rid the smell of Roy, but instead found a purple-yellow bruise on the arch of his neck. Oh no. Fuck! A hickey?! Dammit Roy!

He let out a frustrated sigh and went to get his coat that was laying on the couch, he slid it on and headed for the door. Just as he turned the knob he heard scuffling behind him.

"E-Ed..?" Roy sleepily said.

Ed turned back slowly and faced him, avoiding his eyes, "yes?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"We have work and Al's probably worried sick, I didn't think I'd be..all night." Ed said looking down.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, well brought alcohol into this situation," he said stepping closer.

His words stung. He made it seem like he felt it was a mistake. He blamed the alcohol? Ed felt the words Roy said to him the previous night they felt real, or... they did.

"Ah. Yeah, well I'd better go, thanks for uh—well thanks for dinner," Ed said, turning once again to leave.

"E-Edwar—" Roy started, but Ed had already shut the door behind him.

He felt stupid. Why did this have to happen? Now Roy knew how he felt, it was going to be miserable. The alcohol made Roy horny, Ed was just there. There and vulnerable.

He was stupid to ever think that Roy would want him. Ed just wished that he would have had enough self control to say no. As much as he loved it, being under Roy's warm touch, he knew things would never be the same.

As he arrived at he and Al's hotel in central his brother attacked him.

It was three years after the promised day. They were back in central to visit and check in with the military. Ed didn’t want to admit it but he wanted to come back ever since he heard Roy had gotten his sight back. Why was Ed stupid enough to act on old feelings ughhh!

"Brother where have you been? I was so worried!" Al asked.

"Oh stop Al, I'm twenty years old, I can stay out if I want," he said squinting against Al's shouting.

Al, having been back in his body for three years, was still enjoying things he missed while in the armor. His strength had fully returned and he was healthy but this was the first time they’d been back in central since the promise day. They had saved Amestris and all Ed had to live with was an automail leg, worth it right?

"I don't care, I was still so worried. You're careless Ed," he shouted.

"Can you not shout!" Ed exclaimed.

He knew Al was just being worried but still, "not really!"

Ed groaned and laid back on the couch. He covered his eyes and sighed. Could this day get any worse?

"You smell like alcohol, have you been drinking? That cologne too, was the colonel with you?! What were you thinking," Al prodded.

"Yes GOD Al. I was with Roy at his house, helping him on a case. We drank, I decided to stay seeing as I was intoxicated," he lied.

Al sighed, "ever since we've been back in our bodies you've become more and more reckless, I'm just worried about you."

"No need to worry Al, I'm fine." He said standing up, "I'll be in the bath."

He went into the bathroom and started the water. He slid in and washed himself clean, scrubbing last night off. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Ed knew it was wrong but all he could think about was Roy. Wonder what he was feeling about this? The thoughts made Ed remember the night and that made him grow hard. Would the torture ever end?

Damn you Colonel.


	2. Could It Be True?

After an hour of bugging from Al, Ed had finally gotten out of the bath and gotten dressed for work. Ed slumped, he really didn't want to go and face Roy, it was so embarrassing.

"Finally, you know the lieutenant is going to kill us, I'm guessing the colonel is just as bad off as you," Al growled as they walked inside.

"Yeah yeah.." Ed mumbled.

"Hey Boss!" Havoc called from behind them.

He caught up with them, "what is it Lieutenant?" Al asked.

"The colonel wants to see you in his office," he said.

Ed internally winced and gulped. Great, this was just great. He didn't know how to face him, all he could think about was the way it felt. How was he supposed to forget?

"Thanks!" Al said cheerfully.

They walked into the big office that belonged to Roy and sat down on the couch. Ed was sure to sit further away and look down at the floor the whole time.

He heard Roy stand and clear his throat, "as you two know there have been a string of murders in Central and we have just received a lead that I would like you to investigate."

"Is that what you and Brother were talking about last night Colonel," Al asked.

Ed sighed and buried his face in his hands, "yes Al." He said before Roy could.

"Last night we recovered a body by a market downtown, I'd like you both to go down there and investigate. Ask around, get information. Exam the body down in our morgue and look for clues at the crime scene," Roy said.

"Okay Colonel!" Al exclaimed hopping up cheerfully.

Roy smiled, "you've been very quiet Fullmetal."

Fullmetal. He used Ed's military name. So different from last night. He really must be regretting it then.

"What are we Colonel, detectives? Send us in to do your dirty work. I'm not a dog of the military anymore," Ed said standing up.

"I just need help. I know you can handle it. You're smart," Roy said smirking his famous smirk.

Damn the smirk. It worked wonders the previous night. Would this torture ever end?

"Alright then, Lets go examine the body Al," Ed said turning toward the door.

"Wait one moment, Al you go on. I need to speak with Fullmetal in private."

Oh no, "we have a lot of work to do thanks to you," Ed said trying hard to avoid it.

"It'll be only a moment," he said smiling.

"It's okay brother, I'll be down in the morgue, see you in a few!" Al said and left quickly.

Fuck fuck fuck. Ed was alone with Roy, vulnerable and sensitive. He sat down on the couch and sighed.

"I suppose you'd like to tell me how last night was a mistake and it will never happen again, how it's the alcohol's fault blah blah blah," Ed began.

Roy walked over to him and sat down. In the corner of his eye he saw Roy's face. It looked pained almost.

"No, you're wrong."

Ed was shocked. Did Roy really just say that? He looked up and met his eyes. Roy's dark embers were burning with seriousness and sincerity. Ed gulped.

"I don't regret it at all, it was bound to come out sometime. The alcohol just sped it along."

"So it was all true..?" Ed asked.

"Yes. I'm gay, I've always been attracted to you. I know that sounds weird but it wasn't always in this way. I've just always had an admiration of your strength and courage but in the last few years, seeing you and your brother grow and get back everything you'd lost. It's made me realize how much I actually like and want you," he said grabbing Ed's hand.

Ed was speechless. Could this really be happening?

"I-I don't understand..you're, Roy. How could you like me?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I'm Roy and you're Ed. I want to show you all the reasons why I like you. I'm sorry we had sex, I wish it wouldn't have happened, not because I regret it or didn't want it but because I wanted to take things slow," he said caressing Ed's cheek.

Ed felt blush rise to his cheeks and his pulse speed up, "I'm so glad you feel that way, I was so afraid..afraid you regretted it."

"Never. You may be an annoying little brat but you intrigue me Edward Elric and I'd like to take you out tonight."

He decided he'd ignore the little comment, "like a..date?"

"Yes," Roy smirked.

"Won't people see?"

"I don't care, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to do this right," he said.

It was Ed's turn to smile. This was too good to be true. Things were finally looking up.

"So tonight at 8 sound good Ed?"

"Y-yes," he stammered.

"Good, now go investigate for me with your cute butt!"

Ed frowned, "shut up bastard."

-later-

"The body had dark scuff marks around the ankles, scratching, bruising, and holes in her chest. All the victims have been female and have all died from several knife blows to the abdomen and chest. They are each dissected then stitched back together. They are all from out of town, with no known criminal history, all the same MO," Al said as they walked around the crime scene.

It had been a long day already. They had been at the morgue and talked to several people about the victim. Ed was feeling drained.

"The latest victim Sheila Townsend is 23 and she is from Rush Valley, her family confirmed it this morning. She has never been in any trouble and her past is clean. Just like the others," he finished.

Ed crouched down and examined the pattern of blood on the ground. It was peculiar. She was obviously stabbed and dissected at a different location. The alleyway was too much in sight. Even if done at night it would be risky. The blood was there because the murderer had left just enough of a cut so that she would bleed out and die a slow and painful death.

"What a fucking asshole, he deserves to be killed," Ed growled.

"Killed slowly and painfully," Al agreed.

"She was stabbed and dissected at another location. We need to do a sweep and examine the area for any DNA," Ed said.

"Why do you think?"

"If it were done here, the blood would be different. It would be splattered all over these walls, but it's just a pool of her lifeblood," he said.

Al swallowed, "way to be grim Brother."

"Sorry Al, I hope we catch this bastard soon," he said.

"Me too Brother, I've written it all down now all we have to do is interview people and find out what they know."

Ed looked around, it was getting dark. He looked at his watch. It was 7:00. Shit!

"You go on ahead Al, I'm going to go file this half of the report to the colonel. You can file yours tomorrow," he said.

Al looked confused, "why now, I thought you hated visits with him. "

"I just, I feel like he needs to know the hard evidence we’ve collected today, I'm going to run home and get it together and I'll see you back later," Ed said starting off.

"Bye? Jeez."

-later-

Upon arriving to their hotel. Ed hurried upstairs and slid out of his clothes. He freshened up in the bathroom, washed off the dirt and sweat and pulled his hair into a fresh ponytail. He went into his dresser and pulled out dark jeans and a nice black shirt. He slid them on and put his brown coat on.

Decent? He could only hope.

There was a rapping at his door suddenly. He glanced at his watch: 7:45. Dammit he was early. He took one last look in the mirror and opened the door.

There Roy stood in jeans and a blue button up with a nice blazer. His hair was gelled back and spiked up like usual. He looked like a Greek god chiseled out of stone. Perfection. His eyes glimmered with pure amusement.

"Something wrong Ed?" He asked.

He would never get used to hearing his name leaving those lips, "n-no, you're just early."

"I'm sorry I was just too excited to wait any longer. I barely got any work done." "Ready?" he asked smirking.  
"Yeah, lets..go."

He stepped out the door and silently begged it would go well. Things seemed to be finally going in his favor. He would not screw it up.


	3. First Date

Upon arriving at the restaurant, Ed instantly felt his nerves get worse. As Roy got out and closed the door, Ed remained still. It was like he'd forgotten how to open a door, let alone move.

The door opened, "coming?" Roy asked.

Ed cleared his throat and focused all his energy on getting out, "yes bastard."

They walked inside and were greeted by a bright smiling face, "Roy! how've you been?" The girl asked.

Roy smiled his charming smile, "wonderful and you?"

"Great! Let me get you your usual table for you and your friend here," she exclaimed excitedly.

"She likes you huh?" Ed teased.

Roy laughed, "who doesn't?"

"Me!" Ed yelled.

The smirk appeared, "that's not how I remember it Ed."

Their eyes met as they both remembered what had happened the previous night. It felt years gone, Ed wondered why that was.

"Okay! Right this way," the woman said, leading them to a booth by the window. It had an amazing view. 

"Thank you Rosaline," Roy said sweetly.

The man uses his good looks and charm to get what he wants. Damn, how many people had fallen just for that smirk?

As they sat Ed was immediately self conscious. He felt cheap and washed out compared to everyone else and he didn’t know what half the things on the menu were.

"You alright," Roy asked.

Ed looked up at him, "yeah just trying to decide what to get."

Roy smiled, "How about I order for you and if you don't like it I will take you out for pizza."

Ed pondered that for a second, "deal!"

Roy ordered something Ed didn't even know how to pronounce, let alone what it actually was, but he went with it. He felt so lucky, he was on a date with the man of his dreams. He hoped to heaven that this wasn't just a trick.

"Edward." Roy said softly.

Ed jolted as he was pulled from his thoughts, "yes sorry?"

"I've been trying to talk to you, you seem very distracted," he said.

"I'm sorry I don’t mean to be but this is all so new to me."

Roy smiled softly and grabbed Ed's hand from across the table. He gave it a gentle squeeze and it made Ed relax.

"No need to be nervous, you know me. I'm still just the Colonel, although I'd prefer if you called me Roy when we are alone," he said. 

Ed smiled, "so in the office I can still call you a bastard?"

"If that'll make you comfortable," Roy started, “and this is new to me as well, I’ve never been able to be myself like this.” 

Ed liked the thought of Roy only being himself with him. He intertwined their fingers and looked into Roy’s eyes, "I just don't understand why you like me."

Roy rubbed his thumb softly on the back of Ed's wrist, "you're so strong, all this hardship and shit you've gone through you've stayed true. You may not be able to perform alchemy but you're more than that. You're more than just an alchemist. You are strong, funny, confident, stubborn, not to mention beautiful. I've liked you for a long time and I was going crazy with the need to tell you, to touch you, to kiss you."

Silence. He fell back and paused letting it all sink in. Ed was shocked, he probably looked like an idiot with his mouth open.

"Um, too much?" Roy asked.

"N-no I'm just shocked. I've liked you for so long, I mean you saved me in so many ways. You made all those trials easier. In the darkness you were the light I clung to, and I was going crazy too," Ed said.

Another silence but in no way was it uncomfortable. They sat there holding hands and staring at each other, like love struck kids discovering a crush.

They ate and chatted about random things. Stuff they liked, stuff they wanted and stuff they needed. It was comfortable.

"Nobody knows," Ed said softly.

"What's that?"

"Nobody knows I'm gay," he admitted.

Another smile, "that’s okay, I’ve only ever told two people."

“And who are they?”

“Well I told Hughes when we were back in training together. I was struggling and just had to tell someone before I exploded, and I told Lieutenant Hawkeye when she saw me gawking over you,” he paused and laughed. “She said she already knew and asked when I was going to admit it to you,” he finished. 

Ed laughed and felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He felt so free, he thought he’d never feel this way again after getting his brothers body back but this was amazing and different. He never wanted it to end.

"It feels good..to have you, to share the secret with someone," Ed said looking up at his lover.

"I agree, especially if that someone is a gorgeous blonde," Roy teased.

Ed felt his face get even hotter. It was so embarrassing to hear all these things. Roy's hand went up and moved to his flushed cheek and in a soft motion caressed it. "Shut up Roy," he said looking down.

"I love that."

"What, your name, conceited much?" Ed asked.

"No. Hearing my name come out of your mouth Edward."

He shivered at the use of his full name, "y-yeah I know the feeling."

"Shall we go?" Roy asked after they had finished.

"Yes let's," he said and began to stand up, gathering his coat. 

"So am I taking you out for pizza or was that satisfying?” Roy asked taking Ed’s coat from him and holding it open.

Ed hadn't really payed attention to the food. He was too distracted by Roy. He moved his arms into his coat and shivered as Roy’s hand went down to his waist. 

"I'm good and thank you, shall I pay?" 

"Don't be silly Ed, this is a date. I took you out," he said placing money down as Ed mumbled his thanks.

As they walked out the door, he had to admit to himself, he was slightly satisfied at being taken care of.

-later-

As they pulled up to he and Al's hotel, he got out and walked toward the door. He heard Roy get out and follow him up the stairs.

"You both need a more permanent place to stay here in central," he said.

"It's alright though, it's been our home since we both got back."

Roy smiled, "do you know how crazy I was feeling when I got my sight back and realized you weren't there with me?"

"Sorry..we had to travel, I didn't know how to tell you and say goodbye," he said.

Roy looked down into his eyes and rubbed his cheek, "when you came back that day, I was so happy. You had grown so much and my crush inevitably grew stronger."

Ed laughed, "you still looked like an arrogant bastard," he teased.

"Hey! Fuck you," Roy growled.

"Already did that didn't you?"

As Ed said that the air became hotter. It felt electric and warm between them. Ed suddenly felt self conscious and nervous. He looked down and bit his lip. In that moment he felt so vulnerable.

Roy placed a finger under his chin and moved his head up to meet his eyes, "may I kiss you?" He asked.

Ed nodded and was enveloped by Roy's tender kiss. His big strong arms at Edward's back making the kiss deeper. His soft lips against Roy's felt so right and wrong at the same time. He knew they should stop, that people could see, but did nothing to make that happen. 

Roy's tongue teased Ed's lower lip and caused his mouth to open. Ed felt the warm tongue meet and play against his. It was getting too hot, his body was on fire. He was craving the intense heat of the man's body, it was addictive. Ed's arms traveled up Roy's chest to his strong shoulders as he held on,wrapping himself around the older man, the kiss only getting more passionate.

Ed moaned, a real deep moan as his shirt was being grasped and his lips encased. He was so into the warm body against his and couldn't help it. Roy pushed Ed against the door and as he did they heard a car start to pull up.

Startled, they pulled away from each other, Ed feeling embarrassed. They stood there breathing heavily and avoiding eye contact. Both their faces bright red and sweaty.

"W-well I..I guess I'd better go," Roy said.

Ed nodded, "I'd invite you in but..Alphonse.."

"It's alright Edward, I didn't mean for things to get so crazy just then it’s just..you do crazy things to me. I'm trying to go slow, you have to remind me," he said, smiling softly.

"I'll try but I can't really help myself either."

He smirked, "well go your brother is probably worried."

"A-alright Roy goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," Roy said with a quick peck to Ed's flush cheek.

Ed watched as he turned and got into his car, driving off. He smiled sadly and realized he missed Roy already. He really did have major feelings. He internally smacked himself as he walked up the stairs of the hotel, thinking and feeling like such a lovestruck teen. It was unlike him. 

As he entered his room he was immediately bombarded with questions, "brother where have you been?!"

"Al. I've been out alright. I'm an adult I can do these things," he said turning toward his room.

"..what is with you lately, you're acting so crazy."

"NOTHING GOD DAMN!" Ed yelled.

Al was silent.

"Stop acting like my mother, if you forget she's dead," he said but immediately regretted it.

"Brother.."

"Sorry Al, I'm sorry," he whispered walking to his bedroom and closing the door.

He laid on the bed and sighed. He hadn't meant to hurt Al, it was just that he was stressed and confused. He was experiencing new things that he wasn't too sure about. He just hated how Al always asked questions and acted like his guardian.

"He cares that’s all," he whispered to himself.

Another sigh, he just needed sleep. Maybe this was all a dream. He reached up and touched his lips they were still tingling. They felt round and plump, probably swollen. Ed could still taste Roy. A sweet cinnamon taste, that was his scent. It was so warm. Just like his muscular body, damn.

If this was a dream he never wanted it to end. His mind filled with naughty thoughts about Roy and he eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! my name is helplesstragedy, I originally posted this to fanfiction.net in 2014 I believe but I only posted it to a certain point and became inactive. I wanted to continue the story and finish posting it but realized how inactive that site is. I wanted more engagement! so please review! I will post more chapter of this fic and possibly my older ones too! thank you!!


End file.
